


Let me be him

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Hank is reader's father, Reader is a college graduate, hopeless romantic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I know I might not be the person - nor android - you're looking for or you want,but please, (Name)...for your sake and mine...would you please let me pretend, and let me be him?"--a story in which reader thinks that she's still in love with a person in her past but realizes that she loved the RK800 instead.





	1. Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events in my life.

Seeing her at the door proved as a great shock to him. He was so sure that she was to return home later, but here she was – standing in the doorway with a red suitcase and a guitar case strapped across her torso with arms wide open accompanied with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes that she got from her father sparkled with happiness and excitement, her shoulders reaching up to her ears as she spoke.

“I’m home, daddy.”

Hank grew speechless as he started at her. She had grown so much over the past four years, taller, more beautiful, she looked just like her mother. She giggled and let herself inside and engulfed him in a warm hug, which he returned slowly, still processing the fact that his daughter was home so early.

“Wha- I thought you’d come back in a month or so?”

“The second semester this year was a bit shorter than I expected, so here I am. Surprise!”

“Damn it, you mean I didn’t catch your graduation?”

(Name) nodded with a sad smile, but then shrugged at him and waved her hand, as if to swat way his disappointment. “I have lots of pictures and videos taken by a friend at the graduation and my time at uni. Almost ate up all of my instax X4 film and storage space!”

The man chuckled at his daughter, and as he stepped outside to take her things, he saw a reddish pink haired male waiting outside. He noticed him and approached him with his hand out for him to shake.

“You must be Hank! Morning sir, I’m Blake Saturday, but you can call me by my second name. I’m a friend of (Name)’s, and her android companion. She and I knew each other back in New York, and now I tagged along with her all the way back here in Detroit.”

He hesitantly shook his hand and let him inside as well, and left (Name)’s luggage at the side of the door.  (Name) had already left her purse at the couch and was greeting Sumo with hugs and rubs on the head, to which the dog clearly liked.

Saturday was clearly a deviant as he lacked an LED ring on his temple, he claimed to be an android with such confidence, and his way of talking was more human like.

“Hey daddy, I noticed the bottles of beer… Are you okay?”

Hank smiled and shook his head, Saturday walking into the rooms in the corner of his eye as he bent down and brushed his hand along her hair. “I’m alright kiddo, no need to worry about me so much.”

They sat down on the couch and Sumo rested his head on her lap, the girl petting his ears once again. “God, I feel so fucking awful that I didn’t get to see my little girl go up the stage and get her diploma. I even forgot what you majored in!”

(Name) laughed loudly and leaned into her dad’s arm and hugged it tightly. “I majored in Music Production and minored in Fine Arts. I was a magna.”

Hank felt great pride swell up in his heart and smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. “You know, I didn’t get to have a chance to celebrate four birthdays and one college graduation ceremony with you, so why don’t I take you to the precinct so you can greet everybody and we go out to dinner?”

(Name) looked up to him and grinned, “Yeah! I’d like that. Can Saturday go with us too?”

Hank leaned back towards the hallway where he was observing (Name)’s old room with his mouth agape in awe. Making a face, he shook his head and agreed. “Yeah, yeah sure. Take your friend with you. Where’d you find him anyway?”

(Name) shifted in her seat and told the story of how she met Saturday. She had saved up just enough money to buy herself an android companion that could take care of her and the apartment while she was in uni, and she bought him, a green eyed strawberry haired male AX400.

“You bought a male and you chose to call him Blake Saturday? What the hell kind of name is Blake Saturday?”

“Like you don’t know how terrible I am at naming anything. Do you even remember what I suggested for Sumo’s name?”

Hank chuckled lightly at the memory. “Honestly,I didn’t know what was going through your head when you asked Cole to call him Bite Them. Are you trying to scare the neighbors away?” (Name) snorted and shook her head. “It would’ve been hilarious to shout Bite Them in public right? Imagine all the people freaking out.”

“Hey sir Hank? It’s almost dinner time. Mind if I use your kitchen?” Saturday poked his head from the hallway, smiling gently. Hank gave (Name) a look of uncertainty, so she answered instead.

“Go on ahead, Sadie. You can make anything you want, and you can go into stasis after. I’ll take care of the dishes okay?”

“Sure thing, girl. Steak it is!”

\--

(Name) looked around in awe, noticing the major changes in the precinct over the last four years. More tech was implemented and lots of other gadgets were bought and used in the office. They followed her father inside, who said he had someone he wanted her to meet.

“I’ve never been to a police station before. It looks lit though.”

The girl widened her eyes and turned her head towards the android, brows creased at what he had just said. Reaching her father’s desk, she didn’t notice the other android sitting opposite of Hank.

“You did not just say an old ass slang, Saturday.”

“Maybe I did.” He let out a boisterous laugh as (Name) playfully shoved him, some of the personell looking at them and wondering who they were. Some had recognized her even and jogged to her side to greet her.

“Yo, hol’ up… Little Baby is that you?” Cazandra, an officer that had worked in the precinct for 20 years tugged at her sleeve, and when she heard the nickname, she smiled, hopping up to hug the woman. “Cassie! It’s nice to see you again!”

“Is that (Name)? Hey, where you been?”

“Studying in college, what have _you_ been up to?”

Gavin then walked up to her, and scoffed as he sipped on his coffe. “Oh you’re still here?” he said, spite in his words.

“Oh you’re still an asshole?”

Gavin scoffed and walked away, temporarily stunning the android, and making Saturday laugh out loud again at her snarky remark.

More and more people had gathered and greeted her, asking how she’s been and what happened while she was in New York. Hank and Fowler had to shoo them away and tell them to get back to their work, and after a few moments, they were alone together.

“Oh yeah. Darling, this is Connor. He’s my companion and a detective android here in the DPD precinct. He’s also a deviant, like strawberry hair here. Connor, this is my eldest daughter, (Name).” Hank gestured towards the quite handsome android sitting at the desk, who stared intently at her.

His LED blinked yellow, signifying a quick scan over her. She suddenly felt self-conscious and smoothed down her TSB hoodie.

 

> _Name: (Name) Colette Anderson_
> 
> _Age: 21 years old_
> 
> _Birthdate: February 14, 2017_
> 
> _Criminal Record: None_

Connor trailed his brown eyes from the top of her head down to her white adidas shoes. Smooth (Hair color) hair, friendly blue eyes [which he noticed were the same color as the Lieutenant’s], calm and laid-back posture with a lazy smile on her face. She seemed to be very sociable, along with the android that seemed to mimick her stance.

**_Introduce Yourself_**

“Hello, my name is Connor. A pleasure to meet you, (Name).” he jut out his hand for her to shake and she giggled, smiling at him. “Ah-- how come you’re not as handsome as he is, Sadie?” (Name) turned toward the android, who slugged her on the shoulder whilst frowning. “You’re mean, (Name).”

Somehow, that compliment of his features made his thirium pump feel weird. He was used to work-related compliments such as ‘good job on the chase’ or ‘nice shot’. He hadn’t heard anyone – and a female at that – say that he was attractive.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

“Hey Connor. Nice to meet you too. This is Blake Saturday. Just call him Saturday though. Saturday, this is Connor. Go introduce yourself.”

(Name) let go of his hand and stepped aside, watching the two androids interact with each other. They were smiling in no time, chatting like they were old friends. The topic was about her, which sounded weird, but she didn’t mind. Saturday hadn’t had any other android friends.

They held conversations and told stories while they worked on paperwork and reports, (Name) and Saturday hanging out in the precinct with them, fetching them coffe, lunch and snacks from time to time. Before they went home for the afternoon, the girl turned towards Connor, who had just recovered from a stupid jest Saturday had made.

“So,” (Name) started, sitting on the desk of her dad and crossed her arms. “Are you free tonight, Connor?”

The android looked over at her, putting his conversation with Saturday on hold. “Dad, Sadie and I are going out for dinner to celebrate five occasions. You wanna come with?”

Connor had some paperwork left to do, including reports on the miscellaneous crimes committed in the past week. He _had_ been working hard all month, to the point where Hank had to haul him back to his place and force him to go into stasis, so he decided that a little time off wouldn’t hurt. Plus, he would have the chance to get to know Cole’s pretty, sassy 21 year-old sister, and the android deviant Blake Saturday, or Sadie as she liked to call him.

He looked at the Lieutenant who just shrugged at him, leaving it up to him to decide whether or not he would come with them. After a few moments of pondering and silence, he nodded.

**_Accept Offer_ **

“I would like that, thank you.”

(Name) grinned and fist bumped the brunette beside her. “Aw yis! We’re gonna have so much fun! I’m gonna eat till my jaws fall off!”

>  
> 
> **_(Name) ^_ **
> 
> **_Friend_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Saturday ^_ **
> 
> **_Friend_ **

****

Befriending (Name) wasn’t as hard as he thought, considering what he had to go through for Hank to be _his_ friend. Though he didn’t think it was going to be difficult as she did look like an approachable person with her nature and the many stories of her many friends in university, and Saturday was also an intriguing character.

He wondered what it would be like with two new people in his life.


	2. Connor and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to show you how close you and Connor have been in the past two months of your stay with your dad.  
> [1988 words]

It became a daily routine for the girl to deliver food to the bullpen for her father or the others everyday or whenever she can in the past two months. Sometimes, Saturday would tag along when she bought snacks for everyone. It was always at noon, nearing 2 pm. She either had a box of pastries with frappes for her father, or three boxes of pizzas and two liters of soda for the precinct to chow down on. Connor thought she was kind and caring, as well as sweet and thoughtful.

For him, however, just a little chit chat with her (or with Saturday, whenever the cool robot was accompanying her) and an exchange of stories about her composing music for the somewhat popular entertainment company that had hired her already, since she was always attending meet ups or events that could guarantee her a spot in the music industry.

Her display of emotions gave him a learning experience of how to properly show how he felt about something, and when he had questions when she was present, he would ask and she would answer. Her replies were quite satisfying, and left him in a good feeling to have a clear understanding of the new sensations he was having in his everyday life.

Now taking a quick look at his inner clock, he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips knowing that she was coming in a few seconds. Glancing over to the Lieutenant who eyed his desk clock, he knew that his daughter was coming as well.

As if on cue, when his internal countdown had gone down to zero, she walked inside, calling out to them. “Hey everybody. Sorry, no pizzas today! I gotta save up for something special!”

Collective ‘boos’ and playful comments were shot her way and she shrugged it off, promising to buy them some S’barro when she had money to spare.

“Hi daddy, what’s up Connor! How’s work going?” she asked, setting down the box of blueberry turnovers and a thermos on his desk before greeting Hank with a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Pulling up a chair underneath her, Hank shook his head, finding the right words to tell his daughter. “Ah, well…We’re doing alright. Connor here’s handling the evidence and I’m doing the paper work, as you can see.”

Two stacks of white paper with printed words were neatly set on his desk beside the computer. He was halfway through the first stack, and he already sounded tired. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’m no good with this detective thing nor paperwork, but I think you need your coffee right now and a good snack to help you recharge.”

“Honey, I need to finish-”

“I spiked it with vodka.”

“-I suddenly have the time.”

(Name) snorted out loud and watched as he father take a swig from the thermos, steam hitting his face as he drank. Eliciting a sigh from his lips, he smiled at her and let her go on with her daily chat with Connor as he bit on the pastry and resumed his work, putting on headphones probably listening to his favorite band.

“So,” she faced him, leaning on the chair. “How’s my second favorite detective doing? All this work ever get you tired?”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. She already favored him? In just a span of two months? How kind and trusting can she be?

**_Software Instability ^_ **

There it was again, that notification that he thought he would never see in a long while. He blinked a couple of times and chose to reply what he thinks she’d like to hear, and also the good honest truth.

**_Reassuring_ **

“I’m alright. I can’t be tired. Even though I am a deviant, I am still a machine. No need to worry about me so much, (Name). I can take care of myself, but thank you so much for the concern.”

He gave her a swift wink and what he though a warm smile would be, which immediately turned into a concerned, tight-lipped frown.

“Are you okay? Your face… I don’t mean to offend you, (Name) but it looks..unpleasant.”

Taking a quick scan as she clutched her heart, his eyes visibly widened at the information displayed on a window in his peripherals while she struggled to breathe.

**_Premature Ventricular Contractions (PVC)_ **

“Are you quite alright, (Name)? You seem to have experienced what is commonly known as heart contractions…” he leaned forwards, grabbing her hand that was on her exposed knee of her ripped jeans, and peered into her face. Looking at him under her lashes, she leaned away and felt the heat on her cheeks rise.

_‘Too close!’_

She coughed a little to the side and took deep breaths.

“God, why are you so adorable…No, I can’t..I refuse to believe your stories of awesomeness and badassery…!”

He cocked his head to the side, confusion splayed on his features as he observed her. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.”

“I also don’t understand how an innocent child like you is thrown in this position. Dad, I refuse to believe it.”

Hank just gave a grunt in reply, signifying that he wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation. Connor on the other hand, looked at her seriously.

**_Honest_ **

“I am not a child. With my features and the way I was built I would say that I am an adult of maybe 22 or 23 years. And I assure you, I am not innocent.”

Dirty thoughts have immediately invaded the woman’s mind, and she almost slapped herself in real time when she realized what she had done.

“I have been exposed to many crime scenes and seen many corpses in my time here at the precinct, and I have been desensitized by it, in a way. Though it seems I may still be developing disgust as an emtion slowly but surely.”

Letting out a breath, she squeezed Connor’s hand. Why was she relieved? It’s not like it mattered. Maybe she was just too comfortable with Saturday making hilarious jokes about dirty things, that she might have also expected Connor to be like him. Connor was most definitely not Saturday. He was different, and she knew that.

“And since I have visited a sex club once, I do have the knowledge about what many commonly refer to as-”

(Name) clasped her hand against his mouth and one against the back of his head to prevent him from speaking. “Sweetie, do not.”

The RK800 removed her hands from his mouth gently and cupped them in his. “But you like to engage in making jests and jokes in this sort of subject with Saturday…do you not like to make jokes with me?”

(Name) couldn’t believe him. He was becoming upset over this? She laughed and raked her hand through his perfectly combed, soft chocolate locks and pinched his synthetic skin that felt so smooth and perfect under the pads of her fingers.

Perfect, perfect, perfect. Everything about him was perfect she almost envied him. Perfect attitude, perfect face, perfect little freckles, perfect posture, perfect soft hair, perfect skin, perfect build, perfect smile – God, she was starting to dislike how perfect he was. It made her like him more than she _wanted_ to like him.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

Suddenly missing the contact of her fingers against his “scalp”, he saw the now irritating notification on his marginal line of sight. “Saturday is different. You’re different. But you’re both my friends.” She answered, retracting her arm and placing it inside her hoodie’s pockets with a lazy grin on her face that masked the effects of the aggressive butterflies flapping around in her stomach. She was seated boyishly, with her legs slightly apart, and her posture slumped against the chair, she looked relaxed.

Very relaxed.

Connor looked up what it meant if a girl pinched one’s cheek, and the results left him flattered. “(Name)…do you think I’m cute?”

She let out another laugh and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I think you really are.”

“Hey,” she nudged his shin and hummed. “I’m going shopping for new clothes later, since half of my clothes I reuse over and over again and the other half I gave to charity back in New York when I was planning on leaving. I want you to come with me.”

**_Ask about Saturday_ **

His eyes trailed back to the terminal on his desk and saw that he was nearly done. All he needed was the okay from Hank to go with you. “What about Saturday? Is he not coming with you?”

“He always seems to know where I am. We have this sort of sibling connection that he knows where I am, or he knows how I feel. Like _I_ am with him. My best bet is that he’s at the house with Sumo right now. If he wants to go, he’ll go. It’s a free world and state now, Connor. He can do what he wants.”

Connor raised his brows in fascination at her words. Feeling a connection between a human and an android. His thoughts trailed towards Markus and Carl, his old owner. He told him that he saw him as a father figure, and then his eyes landed on the Lieutenant. The time they’ve known each other was almost coming up to a year, and he felt very close to him. He was a friend to Hank, and he was a friend to (Name).

“Saturday was never just an android to me. First time I took him home, I already treated him like a brother. One day, he told me he could feel, and asked me if I could remove his LED so that he could look human like me, and I couldn’t say no. I always knew he was human, so are every android in the world, just built and born differently.”

She was quick to change the subject.

“So, do you wanna tag along? I think there are some stores that might suit your taste in fashion.” Her index finger pointed at his tidy uniform, and he looked down on it.

**_Accept_ **

“Alright, then. I would love to accompany you.”

He smiled to himself. How gentle and inviting can she really be? Are there other sides to her that he has yet to see? What makes her tick? What makes her happy? Genuine curiosity of (Name)’s other insterests and habits swirled in his gears and twinged in his thirium pump.

She was far more attention-grabbing than he had first thought. Either it was because of those tantalizing blue eyes, or the lazy grin on her face, or her nature of caring so honestly and being so open towards anyone she met and her humorous sass always got him, as it was always directed towards Gavin.

“Alright! I’ll be at the house, okay? We’ll go later when you’re done. I’m going home to get ready now. Bye Connor! Bye Dad!”

He waved to her and turned to his terminal, feeling the eyes of the Lieutenant on his person.

“Would you like to say something, Hank?”

“I think you already know what the fuck I want to say, Connor.”

He almost shivered at the apprehensive tone in his voice. Almost. Was he upset about the skinship she so confidently displayed? Is Hank one of the ‘protective father’ types?

“How the hell did you become so close to her in such a short time?”

Connor eyed the smile on his face.

“I guess you should ask her, Hank. It wasn’t me who did all the talking. In fact, she was the one who approached me first. Would you permit me to accompany her?”

“You already said yes. What’s the use of me stopping you? Besides, (Name) could use the extra protection from you. Just make sure she doesn’t spend too much.”

Now it was his turn to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference here. I wonder if you'll notice? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And double update! Wow! >:0!


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) remembers again, but now Connor's there to help her.

The first time he’d seen her cry was when he was asked by the Lieutenant to fetch her and bring her to eat lunch. Saturday was too preoccupied in the grocery store to respond, so he went to get her.

Apparently, she was having ‘those’ days. He didn’t know what Saturday meant about it, but apparently she was still emotionally attached to someone in her high school days that sometimes, she lays around in her room all day, not eating nor getting up without force from someone else.

She was lucky that they didn’t have much to do in the office, but he didn’t mind anyway. If he could help her, then he would. He felt as though he had been closer to her after that shopping spree with her, and remembered that he had been wearing the dark blue button up and jeans she had bought for him, and he smiled softly, recalling the memory.

_“Holy shit, Connor!”_

_The android widened his eyes in alarm, and creased his brows. “What? What is it? Is there something wrong?”_

_“No! No….no.”_

_She giggled, and fixed his collar a little and brushed away a strand of hair from his forehead, her fingers touching his synthetic skin so lightly it was barely even there._

_“It’s just that…” she put a finger on her bottom lip and smiled fondly at him. “You look really good with that.”_

Opening the door to the living room, he heard melancholic plucks of a guitar wafting from her room. He scanned the area, nothing of interest popping up in his peripheral vision, so he quietly made his way into her room, passing and petting Sumo who guarded her slightly ajar door.

He lightly pushed it open, seeing (Name) laid on her bed, strumming her red guitar rather lazily. It was a song called Cornerstone, sung by a rather popular band named ‘Arctic Monkeys’. (Name)’s lashes were touching her cheeks as her head hung over the edge of the bed, her foot swinging back and forth propped up against her leg.

She opened her eyes, red and puffy. Her blue, glossy eyes shimmered even in the darkness of her room. He felt himself overheat from the intense gaze (Name) had given him, he fought the urge to shift in his spot.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

“Connor-” she got up, the baggy shirt she wore hung on sloppily on her shoulders as she tucked her legs into a criss-cross “-I thought you were at the precinct?”

**_(Name)_ **

“And I thought you should be eating lunch?” he smiled, despite not having any reason to. He really felt the need to smile whenever she was around. Maybe he was conditioned to be like that, since she was always beaming, brimming with happiness and brightness. Though, today was not that day, so he believed that he could provide it too.

She sighed, and looked away. Then pat the space on the bed next to her.

Connor saw the invitation and sat on the bed, the mattress dipping from his extra weight. He waited for her to say something, anything at all. Maybe an explanation of the tear streaks on her cheeks, increased levels of stress and release of cortisol in her system.

Her eyes idly bore into his chocolate brown eyes, the woman visibly leaning closer and closer to him. He remained in his place, the decreasing gap between them stopping short of her face only inches apart from his, her eyes searching something in his.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

He squirmed, swallowing synthetic saliva as he sat there, unsure of what to do. He noticed the lone mole or beauty mark on the corner of her right eye, and the small scar on the top of her forehead as she still stared.

“Your eyes remind me of him…” she muttered, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision. A window popped up, telling Connor to wipe her eyes and he did, gently as if he could break her so easily, as if she was made of fragile porcelaine.

“Who?” he asked, curious to know who he so resembled with his eyes.

She said nothing and distanced herself from him, closing her eyes letting a single tear roll down her reddening cheek.

Sniffling, she fixed her electric guitar on her lap and plucked a few strings. “It’s really weird, Con.” She whispered, eyes on her guitar. “If you had a soul, it’d probably sound like this.”

She was exceptionally good at changing the topic. A frown adorned his face when she did so.

A melodic sound reached his audio sensors, and immediately felt as if the tune was made specifically for him. His thirium pump’s beat matched with some notes of her guitar and he felt himself closing his eyes, syncing with the refrain that lingered in the room.

“How did you do that?”

She released a bitter laugh. “You even responded like him.” (Name) shook her head and raked a hand through her hair, knocking the heels of her palm on her temples “Forget him, (Name)…forget..”

“Can you tell me who it is?”

Her blue orbs darted up and met his. “Al…” she whispered so softly it was almost inaudible, her voice cracking halfway when she spoke.

“What was he to you? What were you two back then?”

“….” She dove right back into silence, scratching the sticker on her electric guitar to distract herself from looking at him. He felt bad for prying, but he just had to know. Maybe he could know, just not right now. Seeing her so defenceless and weak in this state justified his craving to protect her, to hold her close to him and comfort her until she smiled again, just like before.

“It’s currently 12:48 noon. Would you like me to cook your favorite meal? I could look up a recipe on how to-”

(Name) shook her head, and set her guitar down on the floor. She then reached out to engulf him in a bear hug, her arms secured around his neck with her face flush against his shoulder. Her shoulders shook as she cried once again. Suppressing her sobs proved to be so difficult when she could feel him give her empathy with his strong arms snaking around her form and pulling her in closer to him with his hand petting her hair mildly.

Why was she trying so hard to hide herself? She had already shown how pathetic she was, crying over a memory of a person she couldn’t ever have yet still loved.

“I don’t want to eat.”

She told him, but she really wanted to. She just didn’t have the energy to get up.

Ignoring the fact that his built-in lie detector went off, he nodded in understanding, drawing her in closer and hugging her tighter as if he could do so much more and give so much more like she could.

**_Rest_ **

“Okay. Do you want to sleep?”

She nodded, snuggling up to him even more and catching the warmth radiating from him. He took of his shoes and swung his legs over the bed and shifted their lying position, so he was laying down straight and she was curled up on his side, still clinging onto his shirt.

(Name) hummed a melody that lulled her to sleep, the song getting stuck in his memory bank. He couldn’t feel nor be drowsy, but it was obvious that the girl was. Slowly but surely, her eyelids closed and her voice gradually being softer. (Name) then fell asleep, light snores drifting from her parted lips, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing.

He observed her in her peaceful slumber, engraving the feeling of amity and the sight of her grasping onto him for dear life into his system to look upon later. Looking up his internal clock, it was now 12:59, signalling that he had to go back to the station and back to Hank.

But he couldn’t bother (Name); no not when she was sleeping.

> **Get up**
> 
> **Stay**

He eyed his options and thought for a moment, calculating what would be the likely scenario for each choice. If he got up, (Name) would wake up and feel hurt that he immediately wanted to leave, if he stayed, he would be late to work from lunch break for 1 hour, 31 minutes and 32 seconds.

Eyes trailing back to her, he chose the latter.

Maybe staying for another hour wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_BONUS_ **

****

“Connor, where the fuck have you been? I only told you to take (Name) to lunch, what took you so long?” Hank almost yelled at him when he got back to the station, gesturing to the terminal and the desk in front of him.

“Sorry, Hank. I had to take care of (Name).”

“What? Why? Is she sick or something?”

Connor shook his head no. “She is not sick. She’s in rather a healthy physical state. I just thought I would be there with her when she had to release her sorrows.”

Hank abruptly stopped himself from drinking from the spike coffee he prepared for himself.

“She was crying? My daughter’s crying?”

Connor put a hand up to him to calm him down. “I took care of it, Lieutenant. Don’t worry.”

“Alright then.” He proceeded to drink his coffee and worked on his files.

Connor had absent mindedly hummed the tune while he typed away at the computer, filling his report on the deviants and other crimes they had investigated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Moon River by Audrey Hepburn by the way.
> 
> I wonder if you'll notice the connection of cornerstone and the dialogue?? [1586 words, sorry!]


	4. Friends [?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little filler to show your rad singing skills, Connor's growing fondness and your friendship with Saturday.

It was an off-day for Connor and Hank when (Name) emerged from her room with Saturday dressed in her usual ripped jeans, sneakers and light sweater with her beloved guitar stuffed in the black case that was slung over her shoulders. “Are you sure we’ll do okay?” asked Saturday, wringing his hands nervously while he gingerly followed her into the living room.

“Don’t worry, Sadie. We’ll do fine.” She reassured, patting his head. “Where’re you two going?” Hank looked behind and at them, eyeing their matching attire. “You look like you’re running away with just your guitar.”

She laughed and shook her head at his words. “SouNge [1] Entertainment asked their producers to do a public demonstration of vocals, meaning we should sing in public to improve publicity and to promote the company. I decided to take Saturday with me since we did gigs all over New York when I was still in college.” (Name) explained and the pink haired android nodded when he saw the Lieutenant raise his brow.

“Funny, I didn’t strike Saturday here as the singing type.” He commented, biting off of a pizza. “No one ever does…haha” Saturday rubbed his nape, looking down at the floorboards in shame while (Name) pinched his cheek lightly as consolation.

“Wanna come with, daddy? I could use the support. That offer applies to you as well, Connor.”

The RK800 looked over to his partner to see his answer. “Nah, your old man needs his rest. This is the first off day I had in three months. Take Connor with you, if you want.”

Her blue eyes landed on his, Connor looking at his possible options while the timer was running out.

> **Accept the offer**
> 
> **Politely decline**

“You can say no, if you want. I’m not the boss of you.” She reassured when she noticed that he was staring straight at her. “Well…” Connor rubbed his hands together and settled on a choice after looking around the house.

**_Accept the offer_ **

“The Lieutenant _did_ say that he needed his rest. Perhaps if I went with you, I could avoid bothering him?” his answer came out as a question, and Hank only grunted and shooed them away. “Whatever, Connor. Go on, do what you gotta do.”

“Bye daddy! Don’t drink too much!” (Name) called out before going out the door with a snickering Saturday and a smiling Connor.

\--

Soon, they arrived at the park, where four to five people have gathered in a small circle in the center. People who were passing by pointed and whispered about them but they didn’t mind. Speakers were set on either side of two seats that were in front of two microphones, posters and banners of SouNge Ent. Written on them. There were also rows of chairs arranged in front of the set up which were partially filled with civilians and androids alike who were curious about the display.

“Henry! Chaeyoung!” (Name) called out, running ahead of them to give the two other producers a hug. “Hey (Name), you ready to show your skills? Heard you went to lotsa gigs in New York in your college days.” Henry, a blonde male with green eyes ruffled her hair a little, earning a giggle from the girl. “Unfair that a dongsaeng is so much more experienced than her eonnie.” Chaeyoung, a blue haired girl with brown eyes crossed her arms playfully.

“Where’d you get that information? Are you both stalkers?”

Connor took the opportunity to scan them then, his LED ring turning a bright yellow.

> _Name: Henry Lewis Miller_
> 
> _Age: 24 years old_
> 
> _Birthdate: March 12, 2014_
> 
> _Criminal Record: Speeding_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _Name: Chaeyoung Kim_
> 
> _Age: 24 years old_
> 
> _Birthdate: September 27, 2014_
> 
> _Criminal Record: None_

“Who’s this?” Chaeyoung pointed at him. “New android? Damn, I didn’t know you were _that_ rich to own two androids, (Name).”

He cocked his head to the side, confused by her words. He then realized that he was wearing civilian clothing and not his usual uniform. Opening his mouth, he was about to explain who he was but then (Name) beat him to it.

“No, no one owns them. They’re deviants. He’s my dad’s partner in the DPD and an android detective working in the force. His name’s Connor, Chaeyoung.”

The RK800 noticed her quick response towards Chaeyoung’s claims that she owns them. _‘No one owns them.’_ Swirled in his memory bank as the woman dipped her head. “Sorry about that Connor. The name’s Chaeyoung. I hope we can still be friends.”

A fleeting moment of silence passed when Connor dipped his head as well, accepting her apology. “Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung.”

“HI, I’m Henry. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Connor.” Connor turned to shake Henry’s hand and they relished in an awkward silence. “Soo…” Henry whistled, clapping his hands together to gain their attention. “Ready to start, (Name)? We were just waiting for you.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

“What? We? Connor sings?” Henry’s eyes widened, pointing at the brunette. (Name) laughs and moves his arm towards the direction of Saturday, who shifted in his spot. “No, _he_ sings. Connor here just wants to watch us.”

“Oh, shit! I’ve never seen an android sing before. Let’s see what you got, Sadie! Good luck!”

“Wait, what do you mean “Good Luck”? We’re the starting ones?” Henry and Chaeyoung laughed with the other producers and gave them a supportive thumbs up. “If you finish your song, you can go home early. Let us handle the promotion, kid. You and Saturday can do it, we believe in you!”

Rolling her eyes playfully, she asked Connor to sit in the front row, next to a Jerry model. When he finally sat down, (Name) and Saturday were already introducing themselves.

“Hello everyone! Nice morning we have today right? Kind of chilly dontcha think?”

Collective chuckles came from the small audience, some others sitting down or standing to observe what was happening.

“Well, I’m (Name) Anderson, a producer from SouNge Entertainment. We’re here to give you a demonstration of our skills and just to promote our company because we were forced to do so.”

Another round of light laughter erupted from the onlookers as she spoke. “Obviously, from my introduction, I’m a producer. Sadly, I haven’t finished my project yet, but I do have a nice set of vocal cords if I do say so myself. So I and Saturday here, say hi buddy-” he waved shyly “-are going to give you a sample of vocals, while they, my seniors in the company, will give you a sample of their songs.”

Connor noted her increased heart rate and stress levels. She was nervous, and she did really well in hiding that fact.

“So here goes. We’ll be singing Written In The Stars by John Legend and Wendy from Red Velvet. I hope you enjoy our performance!”

Fixing a borrowed acoustic guitar on her thighs, she strummed the first few notes and harmonized with it, the crowd whistling and applauding, encouraging her to go on.

Their voices blended perfectly together, like puzzle pieces fitting just right. He didn’t expect Saturday to have singing skills that were that good, and even more so for (Name). Her voice sounded like honey that stuck to his audio sensors and messed with his thirium pump. He felt for his chest and lightly glared at the annoying notification that popped up once again.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

(Name)’s blue eyes met his, a small smile tugging on her lips as she hummed. He unconsciously smiled wide and nodded at her, making her grin as well.

> _The moment you looked at me_
> 
> _I started losing feeling in my cheeks_
> 
> **_Felt myself moving towards ya_ **
> 
> _I just wanted to get closer, oh!_

(Name) plucked at the strings and his thirium pump wirings as she sang, the lyrics floating from her cherry tinted lips. Whispered compliments stirred with their voices complemented the occasional passing of vehicles and the bustle of the busy people that passed by their set up. It was simply so pleasing to the ears, he couldn’t help but upload the sight to his memory banks.

 Connor then had a permanent smile on his face, seeing that (Name) and Saturday were having fun with their display of musical talent. He only wished that he could do the same. He wondered if he could try and sing as well.

Then there it was again, the sensation that tingled in his fingertips and core whenever eye contact with (Name) had been established. It just feels so good to know that she was looking at him, and only him. He didn’t know what the emotion he felt was, but he didn’t mind it.

> **_Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel right now_ **
> 
> _Ooh, it's written all over you_
> 
> _Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel somehow_
> 
> _Ooh, I keep finding my way back to you_

He was so lost in her blue eyes and her pretty face that he didn’t even realize that the song was over.

He looked around and followed in the crowd’s applaud, some giving her and Saturday a standing ovation. She laughed along with the AX400 android, bowing gracefully at the end.

\--

As they were preparing their things to leave, with permission from her seniors, Connor complimented their voices with a big smile on his face.

“The both of you sounded perfect. I liked how harmonious it was to listen to you sing and display confidence although you were very nervous, (Name).” he pet her hair, something she claimed to like at one point of their friendship.

“Ah, thank you so much Connor.” She scratched her cheek with a black polished finger, a red hue adorning her face.

> **_(Name) ^_ **
> 
> **_Friend_ **

“Thanks, Con. I didn’t really get that much attention back in New York.” Confessed Saturday, looking at his sneakers that matched the girl’s. “(Name) got more of that.”

“Well then, it was their mistake for not recognizing your talent. I wish I had the skills to sing so beautifully. Your voice was exceptional for an android, Saturday. I would like to say I feel ‘light-hearted’ after your performance.” Connor looked up to the sky, humming the tune of the performed song.

> **_Saturday ^_ **
> 
> **_Friend_ **

“You know, Con… we actually worked hard to get this pretty set of vocal cords, and uh…voice box for Sadie. We trained a lot and attended various vocal lessons.”

“Well-” Connor rubbed his hands together “Your hard work has certainly paid off. The crowd seems pleased.”

“Of course we were.” Interjected a voice behind them. “Especially because he sings so well!”

They turned around, seeing a teenager smiling at Saturday widely. She was clearly ogling him by the way she scanned him up and down.

Connor, overcame with curiosity, scanned the girl before them.

> _Name: Aubrey Perfect Miller_
> 
> _Age: 15 years old_
> 
> _Birthdate: December 12, 2023_
> 
> _Criminal Record: None_

“Uhm” Saturday mumbled, unsure of what to do. What _was_ he supposed to do with a teenager that was practically roaming his body with her eyes alone.

“You know, I think you should come with me and leave these losers. We’ll make some awesome music, just the two of us.” She winked reached for his hand, but (Name) swatted it away and moved in front of him. “I’m sorry, but no one-” she poked her nose multiple times “- ** _no one_** is taking Saturday anywhere but me and Connor. Especially not a child like you.”

The girl huffed and turned away while she slung her electric guitar over her shoulders and took Saturday and Connor by their hands, the brunette’s thirium pump missing a beat when he realized it.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

“Come on, let’s go home.” Not long after a few steps away, Saturday got yanked backwards, losing his grip on (Name).

The two looked back and saw the teenage girl again, this time with her mother (it seemed) grabbing onto the pink-haired android’s wrist. “We’ll be taking him, thanks. His musical talent must be recognized properly, so we’ll take care of him.”

Connor also scanned the woman to see if there was anything he could use to convince her to keep away from his friend.

> _Name: Samantha Robin Miller_
> 
> _Age: 49 years old_
> 
> _Birthdate: May 19, 1989_
> 
> _Criminal Record: Felony Tax Evasion_

The teenager stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her, which made (Name) visibly crease her brows in anger.

“W-wait! (Name), help me!”

Connor saw his stress level rising to 39%. He thought of what to do but then (Name) pulled Saturday back and hugged him close to her side, her grip on Connor’s hand tightening. He looked down on her tiny hands compared to his and felt his thirium pump swell from adoration. He had found it extremely cute in the wrong time.

“Excuse me, but who **_the fuck_** do you think you are, you entitled piece of shit?”

“Who do _you_ think you are? Forbidding my child to get what she wants?” the mother retorted, gesturing to the girl crossing her arms beside her. “If she wants something, then she gets it. Now, give me the android, and we’ll take our leave.” She held out her hand towards Saturday, who clung to (Name)’s shirt for dear life.

The woman laughed, shaking her head and slapping away the mother’s hand, eliciting a scoff from her. “No, no no no. Saturday has his own free will and rights to his person and if you even try to take him away from me, I will charge you of attempted abduction.”

Connor’s eyes widened at seeing (Name) so protective of the android. This new side of her shocked him. Where had the sweet and bubbly (Name) gone? This only proved that her relationship with the android was so strong she was willing to do anything to keep him safe. She looked so determined too. Maybe if he showed his badge, they would leave them alone in peace? He reached for his back pocket and felt for his wallet, and pulled it out.

“Mommy! I want the android and I want it now!” screaming, the teenager stomped her feet on the ground, catching some attention from the people around them. The mother moved to take Saturday once again but (Name) didn’t hesitate to threaten her.

“Take one more step and I’m going to knock that snotty look off of your face. I won’t falter to assault you even though a cop is here.” She cocked her head to Connor’s direction, who took that as a cue to show his badge that gleamed in the afternoon light. “I’m sorry, but she’s right. There’s a fine of more than 50 thousand dollars and a sentence of either 20 years or life in prison for kidnapping or abduction, not to mention the Felony Tax Evasion that you are currently committing that renders 5 years of imprisonment. I suggest that you leave us alone, and I will leave you with a warning for both crimes.”

His LED ring flickered red to yellow, waiting for them to walk away.

“How did you…?”

“I am an advanced prototype android. I am equipped with several features that help me as a detective and a police officer. So please, if you would, go away.”

The mother visibly flinched, a look of fear streaking across her face. She scoffed and held her child’s hand instead and dragged her away, the teenager screaming and kicking and crying, prying her mom’s hand from her arm to get to Saturday.

“Fuckin’ kid, tryna get my best friend away from me…” she muttered, pulling up Saturday’s sleeve, inspecting his forearm to look for injuries. “Ah, none. Good. You okay, Sadie?”

Saturday wailed and threw his arms around the girl and sobbed on her shoulder. “I thought they were gonna take me!”

“No one’s gonna take you, Sadie. Not on our watch, right Con?” she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. He nodded, “Yes. Yes of course. We’ll protect you, Saturday.”

“Ah, can we please go home now? I wanna go into stasis and never go out in three years!”

(Name) laughed and ruffled his hair, letting him go ahead of them while she kept an eye on him, in case any other surprises come along. She was aware that she was still holding Connor’s hand, a pink blush spreading onto her face.

“(Name)? Your heart rate has picked up and cortisol release has increased. Are you quite alright?” Connor inquired, peering into her face that was now red. “Yeah I’m alright. I’ll be alright.”

She swung their hands as they walked, a shy smile on her face as they went home immediately for the day.

“Do you think you could take me to your stuido one day, (Name)?”

“Sure! I’d love to, Connor.”

 

> **(Name) ^**
> 
> **Friends**
> 
> **_Path Unlocked_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2766 words are you proud of me? >.>]
> 
> SouNge = Sound + Lounge
> 
> Also please comment your thoughts I'm weak for comments T.T


End file.
